Homecoming Father
by HawtPoTaytoTott
Summary: Jaqulin Strife hardly remembers her father and she wonders what it'll be like when he finally comes home. When he does, she realizes how much she truly needs him in her life. Read at your interest!


16-year-old Jaqulin Danee Strife sat in the oak tree in front of her house, thinking. Her long, silky blonde hair swayed in the gentle breeze and her blue eyes were fixated on the road ahead. Supposedly, her father, Cloud Strife, was going to return home today. Jaqulin hadn't seen him for many years and she was excited. She was clad in her lime green tank top with a sleeveless black vest over it, hip-hugging khaki capris, and her green and gold shoes. Black gloves were on her hands and two belts—one black and one gold—hung loosely on her hips. The black belt had a silver crown on it.

Jaqulin heard some commotion coming closer and she straightened expectantly. To her dismay, only a father and daughter were taking a walk down the road past her house. The father was grasping his daughter's tiny hand and they were laughing happily. Jaqulin let out a depressed sigh.

"Jaqulin?"

Jaqulin drew her eyes away to glance down at the sound of her name. It was her mother, Aerith, beautiful as ever. She was holding a blue hedgehog plush in her hands.

"I thought you might like some company," Aerith said, holding up the plush.

Jaqulin smirked. "Sonic can't do anything for me now, Mom," she replied. "Unless he can make Dad come home faster."

Aerith chuckled. "I'm sure he could, Jaqulin," she remarked. "You always had faith in this little hedgehog." She drew nearer to the tree her daughter perched in. She held Sonic up higher."

Jaqulin knew Sonic couldn't help her now. He had been silenced the year she turned ten and she hadn't spoken to him since. But Jaqulin knew it couldn't hurt to have to something to hold while she waited. The teenager swung backwards and stopped face-to-face with her mother, her long legs clinging to the tree branch. She reached out and retrieved her precious hedgehog from Aerith.

"Thanks, Mom," Jaqulin said softly. Aerith leaned forward and planted a motherly kiss on her cheek. She stroked Jaqulin's face gently.

"He'll be back soon, sweetie," Aerith promised quietly. "Have faith. If you have that, he'll be home a lot faster." With one last look at her daughter, Jaqulin's mother walked back to the house.

Jaqulin felt the blood rushing to her head so she hoisted herself back onto the branch with Sonic secured in her arms. She held the plush at arm's length away to study him.

"Hey, pal," Jaqulin whispered. "I don't know if you can hear me, but…well, I need some advice. Dad's coming back today and…well…I don't know what to say to him. I haven't seen him for years."

The hedgehog only looked back at her with bright green eyes. Jaqulin made a face and set Sonic abruptly on her lap.

"What am I thinking? A plush can't talk."

"What ARE you thinking? Of course I can talk!"

Jaqulin gasped and lifted Sonic to her face again. He didn't move or speak. The girl squinted at him inquiringly.

"I could have sworn he talked…" she mumbled.

"I did, Jaq! You just have to pay attention!" It was Sonic. He was speaking to her after so many years!

"Sonic! I…you…why am I talking to you?" Jaqulin asked.

"You said you needed advice, didn't you? Well, I'm here to give it to you," Sonic replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay…it's just a little awkward at this age, you know?"

"Definitely. But you need help and it looks like I'm the only one who can give it to you right now. Your mom seems a bit nervous, Jaq. No wonder she came and got me."

"To tell you the truth," Jaqulin said slowly, "I'm nervous myself. Sonic, I haven't seen Dad since…I can't remember when! It's sad when a daughter can't remember the last time she saw her very own father." She sighed, glancing back up the road.

"Don't be nervous, kiddo," Sonic replied. "He's your dad, you shouldn't be afraid of him. Besides, he told you he loved you, right? So he can't be all bad."

"That was then! This is now! And what do I say to him? 'Hey, Dad, long time no see. How was your time away from home?' Yeah, that would blow well."

Sonic gave Jaqulin a critical look. "Why wouldn't your dad love you now? You're his flesh and blood…and come on, you look just like him! And just tell him you're happy he's home and that you love him. Plain and simple, Jaq."

Jaqulin stared at the hedgehog for a moment before lifting her head up to the road again. A dark figure was approaching the house. The teenager became defensive, standing up on her branch. She squinted at the shadow. She was unsure who or what it was. It was only when the setting sun hit a golden head of hair on the shadow that Jaqulin became certain.

"Dad…" she whispered.

He got closer and closer.

"Dad!" Jaqulin cried.

Jaqulin's father glanced up. He paused for a moment, wondering who had called his name. It was only when he saw the beautiful blonde girl running to him that he dropped his belongings and met up with her. He swooped his daughter up in his arms and held her close, stroking her long hair. Cloud Strife had finally returned home

"Jaqulin," Cloud murmured. "Oh, Jaqulin. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Daddy," Jaqulin whimpered. Sure, she sounded pathetic, but this was her father and he was home. She could shout it to the skies. Cloud Strife, her father, was home at long last!

Cloud gently pulled Jaqulin away and studied her slowly. "You've grown since the last time I saw you." He sighed, his blue eyes meeting with Jaqulin's. "I can't believe I missed out on your growing up. It's been so long."

"Cloud?" a gentle voice called. Cloud and Jaqulin looked up and spotted Aerith standing nearby, watching.

"Aerith," Cloud breathed. He went to his wife and embraced her, kissing her on the head lovingly. "I love you, Aerith. It's good to be home."

Aerith tightened her grip on Cloud. "I've missed you, Cloud. I'm glad you're back," she whispered.

Cloud smiled softly and turned to his daughter. He stretched out his hand and gestured to her. Jaqulin grinned and ran to her mother and father. Finally, they could be a family again. At last, they were complete. As long as Jaqulin had her parents with her, she'd be happy. Everyone could be happy.

"I have dinner waiting," Aerith remarked. "I'm sure you're both hungry."

Cloud wrapped his arms around Jaqulin's shoulders. "Always for your cooking," he said. He, his daughter and his wife walked toward the house, Jaqulin grabbing Sonic along the way.

"Dad?" Jaqulin asked.

"Yes, my daughter," Cloud answered.

Jaqulin beamed at him. "I love you."

Cloud smiled gladly and hugged his daughter tighter as they entered the house.

**I'm gonna watch you shine…**

**Gonna watch you grow…**

**Gonna paint a sign…**

**So you'll always know…**

**As long as one and one is two…**

**There could never be a father who loves his daughter**

**More than I love you…

* * *

**

**Cast (for your convenience!)**

Danielle Panabaker- Jaqulin Strife

Mena Suvari- Aerith Strife

Steve Burton- Cloud Strife

Jason Griffith- Sonic

Song: "Father and Daugher" by Paul Simon

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to Papa T 41 for his short fanfic "Father and Daughter." It was a beautiful story and it inspired me to write the return of Cloud to his family. I hope you like. It's more for my benefit than anything else, but I hope you like it nonetheless.**


End file.
